Xcalius X4 1' Sword
Xcalius X4 1' Sword, known as Buster Xcalibur 1' Sword (バスターエクスカリバー・ワンダッシュ・ソード, Basutā Ekusukaribā Wandasshu Sōdo) in Japan, is an Attack Type Beyblade released as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It was released as a Starter in Japan on August 11th, 2018 for 1512円 Energy Layer - Xcalius X4 Main article: Energy Layer - Xcalius X4 In-depth information for the Xcalius X4 Energy Layer will be placed here once drafting has been completed for it. Please be patient. Forge Disc - 1' Main article: Forge Disc - 1' 1', like other odd numbered Core Discs, is asymmetrical and elliptical in order to facilitate a Disc Frame. One side features two small sword-tip like protrusions and the other side features the same protrusions along with a single, larger protrusion of the same shape. 1''s gimmick, like its predecessor 1, is that it is highly unbalanced, it achieves this by having the side with the larger protrusion being more filled in with metal than the other, akin to Quarter. This weight distribution has two primary uses: The first is to increase the Burst Attack of Attack Combinations by generating momentum like a flail which is further enhanced by the heavy weight of 1'. The second is to make a Combination using an unbalanced Layer such as Buster Xcalibur more properly balanced by aligning the heavier side opposite the the heavier side of the Layer which increases Stamina and Burst resistance. Compared to Quarter, 1' has greater success in Attack Combinations and has proven capable of increasing the rate of Bursts. However, the same imbalance makes 1' unsuitable for Stamina or Defense as the more unbalanced a Combination is, the easier it is to Burst and the faster it loses Stamina. Furthermore, the imbalance slows down Mobile Attack Combinations, making it better suited for Stationary Attack Combinations. Compared to 1, 1' is slightly heavier which theoretically creates a greater unbalanced effect and greater synergy with the Xcalius/Xcalibur line of Layers. In practice, the only minimal weight increase does not noticeably effect performance compared to its predecessor. Performance Tip - Sword Main article: Performance Tip - Sword Sword features a wide, metal, six-pointed star tip, akin to a combination of Iron, Assault and Jaggy. Due to the shape and surface area, Sword will create a highly aggressive movement pattern with speeds comparable to Assault. However, the rough perimeter, low friction of the metal and wide diameter of the tip makes it difficult for Sword to maintain a banking pattern and creates relatively poor Stamina despite the metal construction, making Sword ill-suited for Tornado Stalling Combinations as well. Furthermore, Sword features two sword-like protrusions on either side. Due to the height of the Burst System, no Combination can come into contact with the protrusions and they instead create a severe scrape risk, nullifying Life After Death potential. When paired with the Xcalibur line of Layers, the protrusions are meant to line up with the Layer's sword point to increase Attack potential. However, the protrusions are too small have any noticeable effect. Finally, Sword is taller than most other Performance Tips which further reduces Attack potential as most Attack Type benefit from being at lower heights. Gallery Miscellaneous Trivia * Like its predecessors Xcalius X2 Magnum Impact and Xcalius X3 1 Iron, Xcalius X4's Japanese name, Buster Xcalibur, is based on the word "buster", a thing that breaks, destroys, or overpowers something, and from the legendary sword Excalibur from Arthurian tales. * Like Xcalius X3 1 Iron, Xcalius X4's avatar is an armored humanoid wielding a large blade. The only difference, however, is that Xcalius X4's avatar is a full humanoid, not like Xcalius X3's, which was a sword that transformed into a humanoid. * Unlike its predecessors, Xcalius X4 is wielded by a new character named Xavier Bogard in Beyblade Burst Turbo, instead of Xander Shakadera. * Similar to how Xcalius X3 was created in the anime, Xcalius X4 was forged into a sword then created into a Beyblade. * This Bey has the first Core Disc that is not just numbers. * In the Turbo anime, Xcalius X4 possesses a gold Level Chip.